


Who Do You Love

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: “You’ve gotta stop doing that.”
“What?”
“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”
Yuuji turns, mid-way through taking off his shirt. He smirks in that cheeky way of his, finishing undressing himself and tossing his shirt into the laundry basket.





	

“You’ve gotta stop doing that.”

“What?”

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

Yuuji turns, mid-way through taking off his shirt. He smirks in that cheeky way of his, finishing undressing himself and tossing his shirt into the laundry basket. “I’m just being honest, you know.”

Daichi hums in response, laughing and shaking his head. 

He hasn’t felt this happy - this relaxed - in quite some time. Yuuji has talked him into taking the weekend off from work and was it  _ ever _ a good decision. They just spent the day doing nothing other than lounging around on the beach, occasionally floating around in the water, and Daichi has to wonder why it’s been such a long time since he’s come here. 

This beach was always his favourite as a kid; his parents would take him here every summer. They would rent out one of the cottages along the beach shore and fill the evenings with swimming and fish frys for Daichi and his siblings. It was nice, and calm, and relaxing some of his favourite memories of his childhood. But it’s been years now since he’s last been here. Sometime after he left home and went to college, this was something that he just let fall through the cracks. He had studying, and exams, and part-time jobs to worry about; he was busy.

But he’s graduated, now. He’s glad for it too - graduation brought him and Yuuji even closer. They’re running their own sports equipment store now. It’s not always easy - the hours are long, and even after business hours there’s just so much paperwork and planning for them to take care of. With so much going on, visiting the beach - or really, vacationing at  _ all _ \- just hasn’t been a priority.

Until now, that is.

All it takes is Yuuji noticing Daichi’s carrying more stress than usual and a few carefully-timed suggestions to get Daichi to agree to the plan. It’s not like it’s hard - this means he gets to spend two full days with a perfect excuse of seeing Yuuji in nothing but a pair of shorts, so it’s truly a win-win.

“Honest? Is that what you’re being?” Daichi throws him a smirk, sitting down on the bed. They’ve rented themselves a small cottage for the weekend, so they have plenty of room for the two of them. It’s in a quiet area, and big windows showcase the view of the ocean, and the bright night sky, filled with stars. The cottage itself is cute, just to their tastes. It’s all in one large room, the only door leading to the bathroom. A large bed sits on one side of the room and it’s piled high with fluffy blankets; there’s even a fireplace on the other side of the room to keep them warm during the colder evenings. Daichi is already appreciating it, and is contemplating curling up right on the rug in front of it. He’s sure that Yuuji won’t complain.

“Of course I am!” Yuuji fakes a hurt expression, making his way closer to Daichi. “I’m always honest with you, Daichi.” 

Daichi laughs. “Only because you’re an awful liar.”

“Am not!” Yuuji drops his weight down on the bed, settling himself right on Daichi’s lap, one leg on either side of his thighs. “Just when it comes to you.” He brings a hand up, brushing a few strands of hair out of Daichi’s face, smiling at him so soft and sweet and  _ loving _ .

God, Daichi loves him so damn much.

He brings his hands up, letting them rest loosely around Yuuji’s shoulders. “It was a really good idea to come here, Yuuji.” His body weight is warm and comforting in his lap.

“I know.” He looks smug, so Daichi shoves him off his lap, rolling him over onto the bed, to which Yuuji explodes into laughter. “I’m not wrong!” He wiggles in an attempt to climb back on top of Daichi, but he’s getting nowhere fast when Daichi keeps him pinned back by the shoulder. “Come  _ on, _ babe, I can’t kiss you like this, and I really want to.”

Daichi’s weak to his pouty face, so he lets him loose; Yuuji pushes himself back up, and swings his legs over Daichi’s lap to snuggle right up on him face-to-face. Yuuji leans in, inhaling deeply in that way of his, and buries his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck, planting ticklish kisses all the way up the side of his neck.

“I think you wanted to  _ kiss me?!”  _ Daich shakes with laughter, trying to push him off, but without any real effort. “Yuuji!” He chuckles, to which Yuuji responds by instead pressing in close for a nice, sweet kiss. It’s slow, and gentle, in a way that totally betrays the moment.

Yuuji pulls back, smiling. “Now, do you want to cuddle, Daichi?” He lets his hands rest on Daichi’s lower back, teasingly slipping up the back of his shirt. 

“Yeah,” Daichi nods, pressing in for another kiss 

“I know you do,” Yuuji chuckles, against Daichi’s lips, “I know you better than anyone else, remember?”

And it’s true, so very true.

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees, pulling Yuuji impossibly close, “Until death do us part, right?” He takes Yuuj’s left hand in his, twirling his wedding ring around his finger. The metal is cool, yet warm; so many memories come from that small golden band. Yuuji hums his agreement, and Daichi kisses him again, for good measure. “Thanks, Yuuji. Happy Anniversary.”

Yuuji grins, brightly, pressing in for more kisses, completely stealing Daichi’s breath away. 

They kiss all the time, in so many different ways. There’s the quick kisses before leaving home in the morning, and the kiss on the cheek when they finally get to see each other again at the end of the day. There’s the slow, drawn-out kisses, when it’s Sunday morning and neither of them are fully awake, and really don’t want to be. There are the deep goodnight kisses before they go to sleep, and the wet, hot kisses in bed. 

But Daichi’s favourites will always be these.

The kisses they share in between laughter, lips pressing together through smiles; hands all over, touching and feeling and memorizing every inch of each other. Unwilling to part, even as they shed their extra layers, curling up together next to the fireplace.

Yuuji sighs under Daichi’s touch, shivering as his bare chest is exposed to the cold air. Finally they break apart for air, still grasping to each other as much as possible. Daichi flips them over, sealing their lips together again, as they share; share parts of themselves only intended for each other, parts that are personal and intimate. 

Moonlight shines in through the window, bright and steady; the fireplace crackles lowly before them, the only other sound filling the quiet cabin. In this moment, nothing else matters, it’s just Daichi and Yuuji, together - they way they’re supposed to be.

When they finally fall into bed together, warm and cozy and sated, Daichi cards his fingers through Yuuji’s hair, cuddling him right up against his chest. Yuuji slides right in like this spot is made for him, chest rising and falling rhythmically, indicating sleep coming soon. Everything about him shows how content, and safe he feels.

That means the world to Daichi.

“I love you,” he whispers, lips pressing against Yuuji’s cool forehead. “Goodnight.”

Yuuji mumbles a reply, sleep-addled and drowsy, but Daichi hears it. “Love you too, Daichi.”

Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> More mush  
> Oh my god such mush  
> I have a problem, I'm addicted to fluff  
> Send help


End file.
